L'envol du phoenix
by Kaochao
Summary: Le temps presse à présent, après la mort d’Asuma L’Akatsuki prend de plus en plus d’ampleur, Sasuke est toujours aux mains d’Orochimaru et ses compagnons désespèrent de le sauver. La Godaïme lance alors un programme d’entraînement intensif : HOPE.
1. Chapter 1

L'envol du Phoenix

L'envol du Phoenix

-Yosh !!

Alors, je commence à poster ma fic sur , j'ai déjà posté celle-ci sur fanfic-fr et won, mais autant la poster ici aussi pour que plus de monde puisse la lire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire autant que j'en ai eut (et que j'en ai toujours) à l'écrire !

Allez bonne lecture.

-Disclaimer : les personnages et le manga Naruto ne sont pas à moi, de plus je me suis largement inspirée pour certains passages du manga chrno crusade - donc pas à moi non plus. Je ne possède que l'adaptation, le mixe des deux styles et l'histoire en elle-même, ainsi que la définition du démon.

-Résumé : Le temps presse à présent, après la mort d'Asuma L'Akatsuki prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, Sasuke est toujours aux mains d'Orochimaru et ses compagnons désespèrent de le sauver. La Godaïme lance alors un programme d'entraînement intensif pour les anciens genins, la mission HOPE est engagée. Les révélations se succèdent et les questions s'amoncèlent unes à unes : Qu'est ce que le phoenix ? Pourquoi Hinata ? Konoha évitera-t il la guerre, ou sombrera-t il dans le chao ?

Une chose est sûre, le phoenix de Konoha ne laissera pas cela arriver.

-Couples : surprise ! Je vous le dirai bientôt ! Bon je rigole, ce sont tous des couples normaux il y a juste le kakashiXanko qui est pur délire de ma part !

Prologue

Les choses se seraient elles bien déroulées si je n'avais pas été là ? Est-ce que tu serais toujours à mes côtés, à sourire, à cacher tes peines ? Pourtant dans ce cercueil d'ébène, là au milieu de ces fleurs fraîchement coupées. Elles qui sont comme toi, blanches, purs, éphémères. De loin on croirait presque que tu dors paisiblement, encore en train de vivre, de pleurer, de rire. Je sens encore ta peau si douce, si chaude sous mes mains. Je vois encore tes beaux yeux lunaires me fixer, suppliant, emplis de larmes. Je perçois encore ton odeur de cannelle dans l'air.

Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas arrêté ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas connu la solution avant ? Pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à te pleurer ?

Parce que je n'accepte pas ta mort. Parce que tu manquais de temps. Parce que j'étais trop jeune, trop jeune pour savoir, trop jeune pour comprendre, trop jeune pour aimer.

_Mais pourtant, je t'aimais tant…_

Le monde est si beau.

Sous l'astre nocturne où s'étend un immense champ de fleurs blanches, éclatantes comme la neige, comme la lune, qui s'éclosent délicatement, une silhouette demeure au milieu de cette immensité magnifiquement lactescente. Ses cheveux chocolat flottent dans la brise emportant avec elle quelques pétales. Des perles translucides s'écoulent le long de ses joues rosies. Le liquide s'écrase sur les fragiles beautés à ses pieds et se mélange à la rosée et au nectar de vie pourpre.

Elle n'essaye même pas de retenir le fluide sanguin dans son corps, ses membres sont déjà froids, ses yeux sont déjà vides, son cœur bat encore pourtant, mais pour elle, il est déjà mort. Elle a renoncé, elle tombe à genoux. Puis s'étale sur le sol doucement. Les yeux fixés sur les ornements qui recouvrent cette plaine.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser, tremblante et sanguinolente, un de ces pétales d'argent salis par son sang.

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, sa main retomba au sol.

Une perle de sang imbiba la plante.

Une phrase fut murmurée.

Une vie s'éteignit dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Une plaine recouverte de fleurs des neiges se teinta d'un rouge sanguin.

Un aigle traversa la nuit.

Le monde est si magnifique et pourtant sans pitié.

Tsunade avait réunis tous les anciens genins de konoha en urgence ce matin là. Ainsi, tous ceux qui connaissaient Sasuke se trouvaient réunis devant son bureau avec leurs sensei. (Sauf les ninja du sable seule Temari avait pu sortir de Suna), Kankuro ne s'étant toujours pas remis de ses blessures et Gaara coincé par ses obligations.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille ! J'dois continuer à m'entraîner moi ! S'énerva notre blondinet préféré.

-Calme toi Naruto ! Envoya Sakura en même temps que son poing sur la tête du garçon aux yeux de saphir.

-C'est vrai t'es saoulant Naruto, compléta Shikamaru une clope au bec. Depuis la mort du sensei de la team 5 le jeune géni s'était mis à fumer et travaillais plus dure que jamais, ce qui avait marqué tout le monde. Enfin pas autant que le régime de Shoji.

-Et feignasse tant qu'on est aux critiques éteint ta clope.

Là c'était Temari, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-C'est vrai, la jeunesse ne doit pas fumer ! C'est mauvais pour sa force. On reconnaissait tous Lee dans ces paroles.

-Galère vous allez me lâcher avec ça !

C'est comme ça que commença un débat sur la cigarette plutôt musclé. Seul Shino, et Neji n'osait pas s'aventurer dans ce domaine, ou alors ils n'en avaient pas envie. Il faut dire que le sujet dérivait un peu et que même les sensei n'osaient pas de les calmer. « La cigarette est mauvaise pour la santé ! – Retire ce que tu as dit sur Sasuke Grosse Truie ! – Je me demande comment je pourrais te surnommer toi… Que dis-tu de cabot ? – Je vais te l'éteindre à coup de vent ta cigarette si tu te plains encore une fois ! – Galèrreee – Vous allez arrêter ou je vous envoie un kunai dans le crâne ! – L'odeur de la cigarette coupe l'appétit ! – Je ne te laisserai pas me battre Grand front !- Tu sais ce qui te dit le clebs ?? » Bref un vrai capharnaüm.

Soudain Hinata tenta une approche pour calmer le groupe qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à s'entretuer.

-Euh, vous…Hum…

-SILLLENNNCCEEE HINATA PARLE ! Hurla Naruto mettant fin au début de bagarre. Malheureusement ce qui devait arriver arriva, Hinata ne supportant pas tant de regard sur elle, vira au rose puis au rouge et balbutia une phrase incompréhensible. Le blond dans sa grande naïveté se approcha d'elle et tendit l'oreille à quelque millimètre de son visage.

-Né ? Parle plus fort Hinata-chan ! On n'entend rien !

Aujourd'hui Ichiraku sentait que c'était une bonne journée, après tout il avait à peine levé son store que son meilleur client depuis des années avait commandé une dizaine de bols puis était repartis avec son sensei vers le bureau de l'hokage. Et maintenant tout son étalage était bondé de monde. Soudain il y eut un cri strident qui traversa tout Konoha faisant lâché tous leurs bols à ses clients surpris et terrifiés.

-On dirait que la journée ne commence pas si bien finalement…

Résultat des courses dans le couloir devant le bureau de l'hokage il y avait deux personnes chaos (Hinata et Naruto) une qui venait de faire un malaise, et un autre qui avait les deux tympans explosés, sans oublier tous les autres amis présent qui avait eut le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, écrasant de ce fait ce pauvre Kiba qui se trouvait derrière, et laissa apparaître une Godaïme les cheveux en bataille, la bave encore coulant de ses lèvres et les yeux cernés.

-BORDEL RESPECTEZ LE SOMMEIL DES AUTRES !! IL EST QUE 10 H JVOUS SIGNALE !

Naruto se releva soudain de ses cendres et commença son jeu préféré mais risquer il faut l'avouer.

-C'EST VOUS QUI NOUS AVEZ DIT DE VENIR !! EN PLUS KAKASHI SENSEI EST ARRIVER APRES DEUX HEURES D'ATTENTE IL EST DONC…

-midi. Compléta le reste du groupe.

Il y eut une côte brisée à la fin de la conversation.

Enfin, après tous ces petits inconvénients et avoir soigné les blessés, la véritable conversation put enfin commencée.

Tsunade s'assit à son bureau et poussa jusque dans la corbeille les dossiers qui l'empêchaient de voir les jeunes ninja.

-Bon je vous ai fait venir pour vous annoncer plusieurs grandes nouvelles, bonnes comme mauvaises.

-Galère.

-Hum oui, alors quelles sont les bonnes nouvelles sensei, demanda Sakura en ignorant Shikamaru.

-Bien, se clama Tsunade. Vous savez tous pour feu Asuma. Déclara-t elle d'une voix à grave.

A ces mots les visages devinrent plus sombres. Sauf celui de Temari qui ne comprit pas sur le coup.

-Voilà donc, je ne voulais pas que l'équipe cinq soit pénalisée alors je leur ai assigné un nouveau sensei…Tu peux entrer Anko.

L'interpellée pénétra dans le bureau avec énergie.

-Salut les gamins alors une chose est clair j'l'ai pas choisis d'être votre sensei okay ? Alors on ne m'énerve pas et on m'obéit ! Avec moi vous allez progresser !

silence

-C'est ça que vous appelez une BONNE NOUVELLE ?? Hurlèrent Shoji et Ino synchronisés à la seconde près.

-Je refuse, on a plus besoin d'un sensei et de toute manière personne ne remplacera Asuma ! S'exclama Shikamaru éteignant sa cigarette.

La parole de trop qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer devant sa nouvelle sensei.

-Toi et moi on va pas s'entendre ananas. Siffla-t elle.

-SILENCE ! Je n'ai pas finit ! Les interrompis Tsunade pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

Tout le monde se tut mais ce ne fut pas la fin des regards noirs que se jetaient Anko et sa nouvelle équipe.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, Kakashi entraîne Naruto pour devenir plus fort, mais il m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait encore deux mois pour finir sa formation. Malheureusement si nous attendons deux mois il ne restera que quelques jours à Sasuke. –il y eut une baisse de moral générale- Alors il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté ! C'est pour ça que j'ai donné l'ordre à tous vos sensei de vous apprendre le kage Bushin.

-VOUS AVEZ APPRIS MA TECHNIQUE ??

-Ouais ! Et on la fait mieux que toi maintenant ! LE nargua Kiba.

-En vérité on ne peut faire que jusqu'à quatre clones. Avoua Shino.

-Ouf…Héhé alors je suis plus doué que vous tous !

-N'en profita pas BAKA ! Envoya Sakura.

Une nouvelle bosse pour sa collection personnelle et on recommence.

-Enfin bref c'est pour cela que chacun d'entre vous va passer le test pour trouver son élément, et s'entraîner à l'invocation. Et dans deux mois vous partirez tous à la recherche de Sasuke.

-Et moi qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Temari.

-Tu vas suivre ton entraînement avec Anko.

-QUOI ? Hurlèrent Shikamaru et Temari en cœur.

-Mais Godaïme, je devais suivre votre entraînement avec Sakura ! Intervint Ino en changeant de sujet.

-C'est vrai, mais tu vas suivre les deux. Il est temps que tu trouves ta propre voie de ninja. Maintenant sortez.

Tout le monde lui obéit.

Alors que chacun retournait sur leur terrain d'entraînement avec leurs équipes, Hinata songeait.

Tous les Hyuga avait l'élément eau, et elle espérait que cette fois elle ne décevrait plus sa famille…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

-Tu vas voir Hinata chuis sur que je vais avoir l'élément le plus fort ! S'exclama l'homme chien sur le dos d'Akamaru qui ponctua ces paroles avec un bel aboiement.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles « l'élément le plus fort » Kiba…Remarqua Shino de façon neutre comme à son habitude.

-Calmez vous un peu voyons, Kiba il n'y a pas d'élément plus fort que d'autre, il faut juste apprendre à le maîtrisé et l'eau peut battre le plus puissant des brasiers. Annonça Kurénai avec sa douceur légendaire. Hinata eut presque l'impression qu'elle avait dit cela pour elle… Il fallait que cette fois elle se surpasse en devenant maîtresse de son élément sa famille pourrait enfin la reconnaître, Naruto pourrait enfin la remarquer et lui dire : « tu as été parfaite Hinata ». Elle rougit un peu en pensant à cela. Puis elle reporta son attention sur sa sensei. La brune aux yeux de rubis avait beau avoir l'air heureuse, elle ne l'était pas, et pour la Hyuga ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de sa figure. Mais quoi de plus normal : tout le monde avait remarqué les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour feu Asuma. Même si elle cachait sa peine dans un recoin de son cœur, la Chunin ne le savait que trop bien ; on ne peut effacer le sentiment de vide, et il lui faudrait vivre avec cette épine au pied toute sa vie.

Toute douleur est supportable… On lui avait dit ça à l'académie pour expliquer le fait qu'un ninja ne devait pas pleurer. C'est faux, il existe des maux qui ne guérissent jamais…

-Hinata ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Kiba venait de lui hurler dans l'oreille.

-Qu'est…Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kiba Kun ? Tenta-t elle de se rattraper tant bien que mal.

-Bah alors tu la prends ta feuille ? Insista-t il en lui mettant directement dans la main le bout de papier en question.

-Euh...Oui ! Oui ! S'empressa-t elle de répondre en serrant le « testeur de chakra » contre elle.

-Vous êtes près ? Demanda Kurénai. Alors c'est bon, concentrer un peu de votre énergie dans vos mains.

Kiba et Shino, enfin supposons, fermèrent les yeux et exécutèrent les ordres.

Celui de Kiba devint flasque et humide tandis que celui de Shino se consuma lentement.

-Bien Kiba tu es de l'eau et toi Shino tu es du feu.

-Sans soucis…Murmura Shino

-Bof je voulais être de l'air ! Se plaignit l'héritier des Inuzuka en faisant la moue.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à être de L'eau Kiba ! Je dirais même que cet élément t'offre beaucoup de possibilités. Le rassura immédiatement leur maître.

La tête déçue du jeune homme redevint vite normale et même, laissa apparaître un sourire après cette phrase. Enfin tout le monde se tourna vers Hinata. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle connaissait déjà son élément mais ce n'est pas ça qui la terrifiait…Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérance qu'on plaçait en elle, encore une fois…

La Junin sembla voir son malaise et lui envoya des encouragements avec un doux sourire bienveillant.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hinata, quoi qui se passe nous serons fière de toi…En plus si tu t'entraîne bien tu pourra accompagner Naruto…Ajouta-t elle à mi voix en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

L'adolescente sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et elle reporta son attention sur ce maudit bout de papier.

_Naruto…_Pensa-t elle en diffusant son chakra dans ses membres.

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt de Konoha on entendit un cri de victoire. On remarquait facilement la voix du ninja à la coupe au bol suivit de celle de son sensei.

-Bravo Lee je suis fière de toi ! Lança son maître Gaï avant de serrer dans ses bras son jeune disciple.

-J'ai réussis vous avez vu Gaï sensei ! J'ai fait traverser du chakra dans cette feuille ! Pleura presque de joie gros sourcils.

-Toutes ces années d'entraînement intensif ont payées ! Tu arrives à produire du chakra ! Tu es le meilleur ! Tu es l'héritier de la volonté de konoha !

Devant un moment tellement débordant d'émotions et de guimauve. Neji se sentit obliger d'intervenir/

-Sensei, il faudrait peut être voir le résultat de Lee.

L'interpellé tourna brusquement de la tête, et approuva avec une pose ridicule.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Neji on reconnaît bien là ton sens de l'analyse ! Déclara-t il.

-Sensei où est ma feuille ? Demanda soudain Lee.

Il y eut un crack qui sembla répondre à sa question. Le fauve de konoha souleva son pied et vit son pauvre testeur de chakra réduit en miettes.

Silence

-NONN !

Alors que les deux sosies déprimaient sur cette gaffe. Tenten elle se demandait pourquoi tout cela arrivait dans son équipe et Neji, lui, regardait les pauvres bougres qui lui servaient accessoirement de maître et coéquipiers avec une légère honte.

-BON ! S'exclama Brusquement Gaï en se relevant, imité par Lee ¼ de seconde plus tard.

-quand on ne réussis pas du premier coup on recommence ! Continua-t il. Neji qu'en est il d ton papier et toi Tenten ?

Les deux 'figurants' montrèrent l'objet dont il était question. Tenten arborait une belle feuille coupée en deux, signe qu'elle détenait les forces du vent comme elle le souhaitait et Neji un document entièrement trempé. Comme on n'en attendait pas moins d'un Hyuga. Gaï sourit puis se retourna vers lee.

-Alors et ton élément fauve de Konoha ?? S'impatienta-t il.

-Bah…Lee brandit un papier intact. Signe que celui-ci n'avait pas renouvelé l'exploit de produire du Chakra.

Silence

-C'est pas grave Lee nous allons nous entraînés jusqu'au soir et si nous n'y arrivons pas d'ici là nous ferons 100 fois le tour de Konoha en souplesse arrière !

-Oui SENSEI !

Gros silence de la part des deux autres membres de l'équipe

Ino se concentrait loin des autres. Sa voie de Shinobi, qu'avait voulu dire l'hokage par là. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas de spécialisation mais tout de même…Elle avait peut être raison après tout, Tenten maniait les armes d'une main de maître, Sakura était une grande médic-nin, Temari une pro du vent, Hinata une Hyuga au style indépendant…Il ne restait plus qu'elle qui n'avait pas de spécialisation…Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle était fille de fleuriste et connaissait de nombreuses choses sur les plantes et son initiation à l'art de guérison avait renforcé ces connaissances…Pourrait elle devenir une pro des poisons ? Elle tourna la tête pour voir sa nouvelle sensei, une maîtresse des venins en tout genre…Pourquoi pas ?

Anko se dirigea vers elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Avec un air qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu, à mi chemin entre l'excuse, la gène et l'énervement.

-Bon, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas choisis d'être votre nouveau sensei, et je le pense toujours, je sais ce que c'est de perdre son modèle, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais pas bien m'occuper de vous…Alors soit gentille et va te mettre avec les autres pour commencer le test…

Ino écarquilla les yeux puis obéit. Elle ne pensait pas que la venimeuse Anko pouvait réagir comme ça. Aussi elle se décida, elle allait lui faire part de son souhait dès le test terminé.

La blonde rejoignit le reste du groupe qui commençait à se disputer. Il faut dire que Shoji était en train de se ronger les ongles à cause du manque de nourriture et Shikamaru se faisait harceler par Temari pour qu'il éteigne sa cigarette.

-Si tu continues Feignasse je vais te l'éteindre moi-même cette tueuse de poumons ! S'emporta-t elle.

-Bas qu'est ce que t'attends ? Rauh les femmes sont vraiment compliquées…Souffla Shikamaru égal à lui-même entre deux bouffées.

S'en fut trop pour Temari qui déplia son éventail et envoya faire son baptême de l'air au fumeur. Anko siffla d'admiration.

-Je crois que ton élément est déjà choisi toi ! Bien joué !

La fille de Suna la remercia Brièvement puis s'en alla dans un coin pour attendre que ça se passe.

Brusquement Shikamaru retomba au sol avec sa clope totalement éteinte.

-Bordel Temari, t'es soûlante ! Se plaignit-il.

Celle-ci, pour toute réponse, l'ignora royalement. L'ex élève de Orochimaru tandis à ses propres disciples les feuilles testeuses de chakra. Ceux-ci les prirent sans un mot sauf Shikamaru et son légendaire 'galère' ce qui tapa sur les nerfs de sa nouvelle enseignante.

Il se passa quelques secondes puis les papiers subirent enfin les changements espérés.

Ino fut affublée de l'élément eau, ce qui lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Choji eut droit à l'élément de la terre, il pensa immédiatement à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire poussé de comestible grâce à celui-ci. Shikamaru réprima un sourire en voyant sa feuille se fendre en deux. LE vent, décidément, c'était sur, il suivrait le chemin qu'avait tracé Asuma pour lui.

Sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 7 un blond s'impatientait. Sous le regard exaspéré d'une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui avait déjà distribué tout son stock de baffes malheureusement. Saï, le nouveau et beau ténébreux, lui cherchait des surnoms pour tous les nouveaux visages qu'il avait vu dans la journée, mais il butait toujours contre le problème des ressemblances : il voulait affublé Naruto du surnom 'l'excité' mais Anko semblait pas mal dans le genre, ainsi que Kiba…

Kakashi quant a lui, au bout d'un moment reposa son livre puis donna à ses 'élèves' les fameux papiers.

-Allez-y Ca ne va pas vous mordre ! Plaisanta-t il.

Sakura motivée comme jamais vit son document tombé en poussière à ses pieds. De façon neutre elle annonça : Je suis de la terre ! Alors que dans son fort intérieur son esprit sautait de joie en se disant que cela convenait parfaitement à sa force et ses techniques de guérison.

La feuille de Saï subit le même sort que celui de sa partenaire, et tenta un sourire de circonstance.

-BRAVO SAKURA CHAN ! Tu es de l'élément terre ! Félicitation Saï.

-C'est bien les enfants conclut le fils de crocs blanc. Maintenant reste plus qu'à choisir une invocation à chacun de vous puis on repart voir l'Hokage.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillit par une plainte de la part de Naruto qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, d'une Sakura ne sachant pas comment annoncer qu'elle en possédait déjà une et par un Saï qui se demandait qu'elle invocation lui conviendrait le mieux en traduction par un gros silence.

-Hinata…Souffla Kurénai qui ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa voix habituelle.

-J'le crois pas…Compléta l'adolescent chien.

-Intéressant…Murmura Shino pour lui.

Devant les yeux ébahis de son équipe le papier venait de brûler dans une gerbe de flammes incontrôlables. Alors que Hinata tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre du choc, Kurénai murmura avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Le phoenix de Konoha vient de renaître de ses cendres…

Mais était ce des larmes de fierté ou de peine… ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon l'embrasant de milles feux et inondant l'air de ses derniers rayons de chaleurs. C'est au plus beau moment de la journée que toute la troupe se retrouvait encore une fois dans le bureau de l'hokage à contempler ce spectacle enchanteur par une toute petite fenêtre à double vitrage…Toute la fine équipe attend tranquillement que l'hokage les fasse entrer pour lui annoncer leur élément puis enfin qu'on choisisse l'invocation qu'ils se verraient attribuée. Soudain Shizune leur ouvre la porte l'air encore plus grave que ce matin. Elle la referme aussitôt ne laissant à personne le temps de pénétrer.

-C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pour l'invocation, je ferais un rapport à Tsunade ce soir. Suivez moi.  
Lentement elle traverse le groupe qui ne semble pas bien saisir la situation mais alors que le groupe commence à bouger, la brune pile et sans se retourner, criant presque sa phrase elle annonce :

-Pas toi Kakashi tu dois voir Tsunade…

L'interpellé, referme brusquement son livre, légèrement inquiet quant à la réaction de l'apprenti de Tsunade. Mais il ne rajouta rien et obéit. Se fut sous le regard interrogateur de ses élèves qu'il pénétra doucement dans la salle adjacente.

Une fois le ninja aux cheveux d'argent disparu, la troupe repartit.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans la cours du bâtiment, là au centre était entassés des dizaines de rouleaux bien gardés.

-Il Faut que vous m'annonciez votre élément puis je vous dirai quelle invocation prendre.

Tout le monde approuva sauf Naruto qui lui se contenta de soupirer d'agacement.

-Kiba. Appela la brune.

-Chuis de l'eau. Envoya fermement l'homme loup.

-Très bien, tu vas prendre la relève de Kakashi et choisir les chiens quoique je te conseille de prendre ceux qui sont mi-loup.

L'adolescent ne protesta pas, il s'avança vers me tas de document qu'on lui tendit et revint vers le groupe.

-Shino.

-Feu. Lança shino ne voulant pas dépasser son quota de mot pour la journée.

-Tu auras les Scarabées. Continua Shizune.

L'Aburame imita les geste de son collègue et revint dans la file une fois son bien acquis.

-Shikamaru.

-Le vent.

-Très bien tu as le paresseux.

-Quoi galère ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape c'lui là ! Grogna le fumeur.

-La ferme Ananas ! Parce que ça te correspond bien et en plus les paresseux ont des affinités avec l'élément vent ! Le remit à sa place Anko.

C'est non sans un regard noir et un « galère » que le flemmard alla récupérer le serment.

-Choji.

-La terre.

-Tu prends l'Ours dans ce cas.

Le chuunin obéit sans commentaire.

-Ino.

-L'eau Shizune san !

-Ah oui…Tu as trouvé ta voie de Shinobi ? Demanda soudain la disciple de Godaïme.

-Oui, Shizune san ! Fit Ino avec un grand sourire. Je désire devenir une maîtresse des poisons ! (Il y eut quelques commentaires comme : ça lui convient parfaitement ou autres choses dans le genre opposé)

-Très bien dans ce cas…Elle sembla chercher un animal dans sa liste. Tu prendras les araignées.

Bien que la Yamanaka réprima un berk de dégoût, elle accepta. Anko quant à elle s'occupait des nombreux ninja qui osait dire que son élève prenait le mauvais chemin en l'imitant.

-Temari.

-J'ai déjà les fouines. Annonça la kunoichi exaspérée par cette journée 'gâchée'.

-Ah..Alors Sai.

-Terre Shizune san ! Envoya-t il en imitant Ino.

-Alors, euh…D'après Tsunade tu dois prendre les pieuvres !

Le dessinateur s'inclina légèrement puis alla prendre le pacte.

-Sakura et Naruto ont déjà des invocations alors il reste Tenten.

-Je suis du vent.

-Très bien alors dans ce cas prend le chat.

-Oui.

Elle se retira un instant puis revint avec le parchemin sous le bras.

-Neji. Tu es un Hyuga donc de l'eau, d'après Hiashi-sama le léopard t'irait parfaitement.

-Bien. Marmonna le brun un peu irrité qu'on lui ait volé sa réplique.

-Lee ?

-En fait…Euh…Hésita le fauve de Konoha.

-Il semblerait que Lee ait une tendance légère pour l'élément terre. Compléta Gaï en sauvant son élève.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Shizune surprise de cette réponse hors du commun.

-En réalité la feuille de chakra ne s'est que fendillée. Avoua gros sourcil.

La disciple de Tsunade réprima une grimace, puis lui demanda d'aller chercher les lions.

Lee très fier revint rapidement avec son bien.

-Kakashi j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…Lança Godaïme, le fils de Croc blanc ayant à peine franchi la porte.

Le jounin feint l'impassibilité.

La blonde soupira puis se leva de telle façon à ce que le ninja ne voit que le signe du dos de son kimono.

-Nous avons demandé il y a deux jours à une équipe de kunoichi de pister Orochimaru, afin de connaître son avancé. Grâce à ses informations récoltées nous avons pu savoir que Sasuke partirait dans deux mois pour le palais au centre d'Oto : ce sera donc notre meilleur occasion de le récupérer, mais aussi que Orochimaru dresse en ce moment même des dizaines de ninja d'élite et des troupes pour une guerre. On sait déjà que le village du son s'est allié à celui de la brume.

-En bref la situation est grave avec une guerre imminente contre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki qui devient de plus en plus présente et dangereuse. Conclut Kakashi les bras croisés ne comprenant pas pourquoi on l'avait demandé.

-Exactement. Tu dois donc comprendre que Naruto doit absolument progresser car ce sera certainement la seule chance qu'il aura pour récupérer le troisième membre de l'équipe 7.

-C'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir ? Osa le porteur du Sharingan.

La légendaire pigeonne soupira. CE qui ne fit que rajouter un peu plus de tension dans la pièce.

-Malheureusement si ce n'était que ça.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme, mais ne fuit son regard.

-Les kunoichi que nous avions envoyé, étaient des anbu, mais elles ont été repéré puis tué les unes après les autres. Par à peine deux ninja formés par Orochimaru.

Kakashi souleva un sourcil.

-Et…On a retrouvé le corps de la dernière kunoichi. Elle s'est éteinte dans un champ de fleur de lune.

-Oui et alors. Les ninja meurent tous les jours.

-La ninja c'était Rin.

Cette fois Kakashi n'osa y croire. Il sembla désemparé l'espace d'un instant puis il reprit lentement son calme. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le sol.

-Tu…Tu veux la voir ? Balbutia Tsunade un peu mal à l'aise.

-Non ce ne sera pas la peine, je l'ai dit des ninja meurent tous les jours. Je m'en vais. Annonça Kakashi en liant ses paroles à ses gestes.

Quand le jounin ferma la porte, la blonde reporta son attention sur l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Puis elle murmura comme s'il pouvait encore l'entendre :

« Pourtant tu pleurs pour cette simple kunoichi Kakashi »

En dehors de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, le ninja aux cheveux de lune tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de son œil.

-Hinata…Continua Shizune. Ah tu es de l'eau bien sure…Alors tu as…

-Pardon Shizune san ? Balbutia timidement la Hyuuga.

La disciple releva la tête étonnée.

-Hinata est porteuse de l'élément feu. Avoua gravement Kurénai à la place de son élève.

Shizune lâcha par réflexe son crayon qui s'écrasa par terre. Tous les autres anciens genins fixait la brune avec surprise et incompréhension. Se fut Neji qui brisa ce silence ô combien gênant.

-Mais c'est impossible Hinata est une Hyuuga ! S'exclama-t il.

-Je demande le Phoenix comme invocation. Continua Kurénai en l'ignorant.

Hinata écarquilla grands les yeux tout comme son cousin alors que le reste de la troupe était disons le clairement largués par la tournure des évènements.

Soudain une vieille histoire que lui racontait sa mère de son vivant revint à la jeune adolescente. Elle se souvenait encore de la voix peinée de sa mère, de son visage, de ses mots quand elle lui contait cette histoire pour l'endormir.

_« Il y a longtemps, bien avant ta naissance ma petite Hinata, les Hyuuga vivaient dans la village caché de la neige, un grand allié de Konoha. Mais de gigantesques créatures sévissaient dans le monde et mettait en danger des milliers de personnes. Le roi des démons, un immense oiseau aux ailes enflammées, que l'on disait immortel, avait élu domicile dans le pays du feu faisant des centaines de victimes par jour. Un beau matin on envoya toute la famille Hyuuga combattre l'oiseau, mais ce qu'on disait était vrai, ce roi qu'on nomma le phoenix renaissait sans cesse de ses cendres de plus en plus puissant. C'est alors qu'un de nos ancêtre eut une idée, grâce à un jutsu interdis : il piégea le démon et l'obligea à se mettre au service de la famille. Depuis des générations à présent les élus du phoenix viennent sauver la situation quand les temps sont trop durs, ils espèrent ainsi racheter les pêchés du démon. Car c'est seulement le jour où le phoenix sera pardonné qu'il pourra à reposer en paix et que les démons disparaîtront définitivement de la terre… »_

Ainsi donc c'était elle l'élue du phoenix, elle n'osait y croire. Un déchet du clan pouvait donc servir à quelque chose ?

-Bien…Se résigna Shizune le visage sombre. Sans un mot elle s'en alla et disparut dans le bâtiment de l'hokage. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un mince parchemin avec une grande montre dessinée au dessus.

-Hinata…Nous allons commencé par toi, pour les essaies d'invocation.

Mais brusquement Naruto déboula près de Shizune.

-Attendez moi il m'a fallu des semaines d'entraînement pour invoquer un crapaud !

-C'est normal tu contrôlais mal ton chakra à l'époque.

Naruto fit une grimace. Puis vexé, il alla se mettre dans un coin avec Temari et Sakura.

-Yo ! S'exclama Kakashi en apparaissant derrière les élèves en leur foutant, comme d'habitude, la frousse de leur vie.

-Vous êtes complètement timbré vous, siffla Temari une fois s'être relevée.

-Non ça prouve que vous pouvez pas encore me sentir arriver c'est un bon entraînement. Répondit Kakashi avec un sourire.

-Vous avez pleuré Sensei ? Constata Sakura avec inquiétude.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Mais ce silence en révéla assez à ses élèves.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence ? Demanda soudain Kakashi.

-On a donné à tout le monde une invocation. Répondit Temari.

-Ouais et Hinata elle a le phoenix ! S'exclama brusquement le blondinet en faisant de grand geste.

-Le quoi ? Fit Kakashi croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Le phoenix. Lui affirma soudain une voix derrière lui.

C'était Neji accompagné de tout le reste du groupe.

-Neji qu'est ce qui te dérange autant ? Hinata va enfin être reconnue par son père. Demanda Tenten ayant remarqué le visage sombre de Neji.

-Je vais vous expliquer…Déclara leur sensei.

Etrangement tout le monde s'assit en rond, laissant Gai, Kakashi et Anko au milieu du groupe. (Kurénai étant restée expliqué à Hinata le déroulement d'une invocation)

-Et bien, le Phoenix est un ancien démon qui a été emprisonné par l'ancêtre du jutsu des hyuuga « l'oiseau en cage ». Commença le ninja aux gros sourcils.

-C'est même le chef de tous les démons et, tant qu'il vivra, les démons continueront d'exister. Compléta Anko.

-Peu importe, le Phoenix est de par son origine une invocation particulière. Tout d'abord on n'invoque pas le phoenix en lui-même on invoque son fils : « le passeur ». Celui-ci est sensé formé le ninja élu. C'est aussi seulement par son intermédiaire que l'élu peut invoquer le phoenix. Affirma le ninja aux cheveux d'argent.

-Une fois le roi des démons invoqué, il faut en payer le prix, et d'après ce qu'on dit c'est beaucoup plus cher que du simple chakra. Conclut enfin le chef de la team 5.

-Attendez, Hiashi Hyuuga _sama _n'accepterajamais que sa fille pactise avec un démon ! S'exclama soudain Neji.

-Il n'aura pas le choix. Fait soudain une voix derrière lui.

-Kurénai Sensei ! Constate Kiba.

-Qu'il le souhaite ou non, Hinata devra porté le phoenix toute sa vie. Aussi courte soit elle. Répondit la ninja aux yeux rougeoyant.

-Comment ça…Commença Shino au quart de tour.

-Et Hinata est en train de l'invoquer ! Hurla soudain Naruto mettant fin à la conversation.

En Effet la jeune fille, venait de signer le pacte avec son sang, et avait reculé.

Elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur son chakra. Petit à petit le flux vitale parcouru son corps tout entier. Lentement elle composa les signes incantatoires, ne voulant pas se tromper. Puis ses mains devinrent de plus en plus rapides. La jeune Hyuuga après avoir respiré une dernière fois commence alors à articuler d'une voix peu assurée les mots que Shizune lui a donnés.

_« Les rouages du temps qui auraient du rouiller se mettent en mouvement à grand bruit. L'aiguille des secondes tourne sans que rien ne puissent l'enrayer. Ô Toi démon des légendes anciennes, revenu du plus profond des âges nous mandons ton aide pour que tu puisses une nouvelle fois stopper le cours des choses et trouver enfin le repos éternel. »_

Un grand cri traversa le ciel, tel une plainte d'un agonisant. Le traditionnel nuage de fumée apparut, envahi l'air, empêcha, brouilla la vue des occupants de la cours. Quand il se dissipa, un splendide oiseau dont les plumes rougeoyante donnait l'impression que l'être entier était recouvert de minces flammes se tenait fièrement. On aurait dit que son corps était fait de verre orangé, son fin bec, son œil au regard profond et luisant, son sceau en forme de lune renversée sur son torse, ainsi que sa brillante queue d'aquarelle chaude, tout émanait de lui tel un oiseau sorti d'un songe fou. L'oiseau du paradis toisa de haut les présents dans la cours. Remarquant Hinata il pencha légèrement la tête vers elle et caressa de son mince bec le visage de son invocatrice. Puis il déploya ses ailes, découvrant de fraîche et amples plumes enflammées, étincelantes telles des milliers de prismes à la lumière du couchant, et entoura la kunoichi de sa protection.

Brusquement l'oiseau se consuma sur lui-même. Peu à peu son corps se transforma pour laisser apparaître un enfant, et une Hinata dévoilant une main marquée par un sceau en forme de lune renversée et enflammée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le groupe avait établi son quartier général de la soirée dans un restaurant nommé : « Avant de me dire au revoir » Nom que Naruto n'ayant pas apprécié qu'on préfère ce restaurant à Ichiraku avait largement critiquer de « trop long restaurant mauvais avec une déco pourrie et un nom à foutre le cafard ! (et qui n'accepte pas les clebs ajouta Kiba)» puis ils durent arrêté étant donné le fait que c'était Sakura et Ino qui avait choisi ce charmant endroit. Le pouvoir de persuasion des femmes avait encore frappé !

Enfin revenons à nos moutons tout bouclés. A peine les ninja s'étaient–t ils posés à table que Gaï avait montrer une chose, une toute petite chose qui fit reculer d'un bond : Neiji, Tenten et Naruto complètement apeurés.

-Mais voyons vous ne deviendrez jamais fort et plein d'énergie si vous ne manger pas votre curry de la vie !! Déclara le sensei aux gros sourcils en montrant des assiettes pleines de riz et d'une substance marron âtre dont il ne valait mieux pas savoir la composition.

-C'est bien vrai et Gaï sensei est allé exprès en chercher pour nous ! Il faut toutavaler !

Il y eut un avalement de salive mais pas un de riz qui suivit cette affirmation de Lee, qui posait en « nice guy » soit dit en passant.

Le reste de la troupe regarda avec appréhension leurs assiettes, tâtant avec le bout de leurs fourchettes le liquide qui arrivait même à effrayer le puissant et ô combien impassible Neji !

Un ange passe.

Finalement c'est Féni qui assis à côté d'Hinata (celle-ci ne voulant pas le renvoyer) goûta la _chose._

Il prit une bouchée puis une autre, et fit impassiblement :

-C'est pas mauvais un peu moins fort qu'une âme humaine.

Un troupeau d'ange passe et vient écrabouiller toute la troupe…

-Je vais commander des ramens. Souffla Naruto en courant vers la sortie du restaurant.

Mais il fut interrompus par un chuchotement de surprise, Hinata rouge, approchait d'une main tremblante sa fourchette pleine.

_Féni a goûté alors moi aussi je dois le faire !_

Elle ferma les yeux, et dans un élan de courage –ou de bêtise- n'en fit qu'une bouchée devant les cris de Tenten qui lui disait de tout recracher ! Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La Hyuuga vira au rouge, puis au violet. Féni la regarda sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, il assistait à une pagaille digne de…non en fait cette pagaille arrivait sûrement en première place !

Tenten tapait violemment dans le dos de Hinata pour qu'elle recrache, celle-ci les larmes aux yeux ; commençait en plus d'avoir la gorge en feu à avoir envie de vomir. Les sensei commençaient eux aussi à se demander s'ils ne devaient pas faire quelque chose tandis que tous les membres du groupe s'évertuaient à lui faire boire la carafe ! Manque de bol celle-ci était pleine d'eau de vie. Hinata qui avait enfin réussit à avaler le curry se prit dans la figure un litre d'alcool. Résultat Hinata avait l'air d'une clocharde à peine tombée dans le fleuve qui en plus se faisait toujours étranglée par les autres pour qu'elle vomisse un bon coup la cuillerée de riz avec en arrière plan une Anko qui pleurait la perte de son eau de vie ! Vous connaissez tous le caractère d'Anko, elle ne supporta pas le vol honteux de sa boisson et frappa Shikamaru (quand on lui demanda pourquoi Shikamaru elle répondit : « je sais pas j'en avais envie »). La troupe de ninja se fit définitivement bannir du restaurant après dix minutes de repas, et au plus grand plaisir de Naruto, ils durent migrer vers Ichiraku.

Ichiraku n'est d'ailleurs pas près de s'en remettre lui aussi. Et c'est d'ailleurs autant de la faute des senseis que des élèves qui se déchaînèrent ce soir là…En fait tout commença quand Hinata après avoir retrouvé un second souffle annonça : « ça a très mauvais goût l'âme humaine ! » Plus personne en voulut toucher au curry de Gaï qui en voulant pas gâcher un aussi bon repas du le manger seul avec Lee.

Alors que Naruto tentait de persuader tout le monde à prendre des ramens au miso, les sensei eux, discutaient on ne peut plus 'sérieusement'.

-Kakashi tu veux mes ramens ? Fit Anko en montrant son bol avec un gentil sourire.

En fait celle ci était furieuse, car distraite par Gaï elle avait loupé le moment ou le fils de croc blanc avait retiré son masque pour manger. Quand elle était enfin revenue dans la conversation toutes les filles sauf Kurénai avait la bave aux lèvres.

-Non merci. Répondit il simplement.

La maîtresse des venins eut un sursaut de surprise, normalement il lui aurait répondu : « je suis sur que tu l'as empoisonné espèce d'excité » et elle, elle lui aurait flanqué une bonne baffe.

-Tu es malade balais brosse tu manques de répondant ! Annonça-t elle.

-Non je vais bien. Mentit le ninja.

Mais personne ne fut dupe, Kurénai le regarda tristement, et finit pas émettre une hypothèse :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rin, Kakashi ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le ninja aux cheveux d'argent, le regard sombre, le silence qui suivit en dit long.

-Tous les ninjas meurent un jour, Kurénai j'espère pour toi que ton enfant ne sera pas ninja.

La brune passa une main sur son ventre, puis sourit.

-Il fera ce qu'il a envie d'être.

Soudain le reste du groupe sembla comprendre la situation.

-HEIN KURENAI VA AVOIR UN ENFANT ?? S'exclamèrent Anko et Gaï les yeux en billes.

-Qui va avoir un enfant avec qui ? Demanda Ino dont l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

-Kurénai sensei va avoir un enfant c'est génial ! Cria Kiba une fois la situation au clair.

-Je suis sure qu'il sera aussi fort que Asuma sensei ! Fit Ino

--Il faudra l'empêcher de toucher à une cigarette sinon il va galérer toute sa vie. Fit Shika

-Comment il va s'appeler ?? Adjurèrent Sakura et Tenten des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Félicitation sensei ! Fit timidement Hinata.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Souffla Shino.

Gros silence

-Kurénai ? Tu t'appelles Kurénai ? Fit soudain Féni. Tu as grandi je t'avais pas reconnue.

-Merci, toi aussi tu as changé Féni, il me semble que tu avais une autre apparence il y a 15 ans.

- En effet, je n'ai pas mangé depuis 15 ans, donc forcément mon chakra doit être économisé, je suis revenu à une forme plus basique.

-Que quoi basique ? Fit Naruto qui n'aimait pas être exclu de la conversation.

Kakashi qui voyait la pauvre Kurénai oppressée par des tonnes de questions de tous les côtés décida de la sortir de ce joli pétrin.

-Oh regarde Naruto les ramens sont prêts ! Fit il en pointant les dizaines de bols qui attendaient de se faire dévorer.

-A TABLE ! (Toute la petite troupe d'élève fut emportée de grés ou de force vers leurs assiettes)

C'est ainsi que le porte-monnaie de tout le monde connu une grosse crise économique. Même si les sujets de conversations n'étaient pas tous joyeux, l'ambiance fut aux rires durant tout le repas.

Les idées volaient dans tous les sens.

Nous allons d'abord suivre nos petits héros plus si petits que ça.

La soirée avait bien commencée, en plein milieu du premier plat (pour les gens normaux, 4ème pour Choji puisqu'il était au régime, 8e pour Naruto et Kiba), le blondinet s'était levé et avait déclaré à toute son assemblée :

-Je propose qu'on donne un nom au groupe que l'on formera tous ensemble pour aller chercher Sasuke ! Comme ça notre nom ira jusqu'à lui et il saura que tout le monde à Konoha veut le revoir !

-C'est une bonne idée Naruto, pour une fois ! Complimenta Ino.

-Ouais ! Je propose Kiba et ses chiens enragés ! Fit l'homme chien.

-Pas question, d'abord il ne doit pas y avoir de leader sauf Sakura ou Naruto, c'est leur coéquipier. Envoya Tenten.

-Merci, Tenten chan. Répliqua Sakura en souriant doucement.

-Il faut un nom accrocheur qui montre qu'on est les fauves de Konoha ! Balança Lee, prenant très à cœur cette nouvelle mission.

-Il faut qu'il mette en avant le but du groupe. Expliqua posément Neji.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il soit galère.

-Avec toi tout est galère femmelette.

-Hope.

-Quoi ? Tu veux faire comme Shino des monosyllabes Féni ? Remarqua Naruto (il ne put pas continuer étant donné qu'il venait de gober une mouche)

-Non, apparemment vous voulez ramenez une personne ici, et vous voulez que ce soit accrocheur je propose Hope : ça veut dire espoir.

-Bo..Bonne idée Féni sensei. Approuva Hinata avec un sourire gêné.

-C'est vrai que c'est un beau nom, maintenant il nous faut un signe distinctif que nous aurons tous !

-Je propose une boucle d'oreille au lobe droit. Fit indifférente Temari.

Tout le monde approuva, c'était décidé Hope allait s'entraîner pendant deux mois non stop et ramener Sasuke !

Le sujet fut ensuite vite laissé de côté, Vu que par manque de bol, un bol de nourriture vola et alla atterrir sur le crâne de Ino. Se fut après une belle bataille de nourriture, entre les anciens Genins. Seul Féni se contenta de regarder ce spectacle affligeant en buvant la fin de ses ramens. Quand tout le monde fut calmé, il ne restait plus beaucoup de personne propre, je veux dire aucune par pas beaucoup de personne, même les senseis (qui n'avaient rien demandé) était couvert de ramens de la tête aux pieds.

Naruto pleura son plat pendant au moins 20 bonnes minutes. Le pauvre gérant du restaurant pensait que le pire était passé, et bah il avait tort.

(Revenons un peu en arrière pour voir comment c'est passé le dîner des senseis avant la bataille de nourriture)

Silence

-C'est pas mauvais.

-Je mange des ramens tous les jours avec Naruto impossible de lui faire manger autre chose.

gros silence

-Il a fait beau aujourd'hui non ?

-Très, c'était vraiment une belle journée.

silence insupportable

- BON VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE PARLER DE LA PLUIE ET DU BEAU TEMPS !! Hurla Anko (Un peu saoule) à l'attention des deux ninjas en deuil.

-Kakashi che te défie ! cechui qui manche le pluche de churry de la chie ! Tenta Gaï la bouche encore pleine. Postillonnant sur les deux protagonistes.

Alors qu'Anko essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever le masque de Kakashi en le forçant à manger des ramens, Kurénai faisait la morale à Gaï comme quoi il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kakashi se prit le bol de nouille lancé par Kiba, ce qui éclaboussa forcément Anko, qui n'apprécia pas du tout qui lança l'assiette infâme de curry sur Shikamaru qui l'évita, que se prit Hinata dans la figure (et qui en ravala malencontreusement), Naruto et Neji dans un élan de courage ou de stupidité décida alors de venger la hyuuga, ils lancèrent tous deux leurs bols que Anko évita et qui atterrit sur la tête de Gaï et Kurénai jusqu'à maintenant saufs. A partir de ce moment là tout dégénéra, le ninja aux gros sourcils voulut apprendre à son élève le respect des maîtres, Kakashi protégea le sien de la fureur de la prof de Shino, et Temari au bout d'un moment péta un câble et envoya toute l'étalage dans un coup de vent sur les autres. C'est ainsi que se termina la bagarre, enfin non Temari se prit le poing de Anko et de ce fait seul Féni fut encore debout mangeant tranquillement des boulettes de riz.

Voilà enfin ! Après cette histoire Ichiraku se promit de ne plus les autoriser à venir tous ensemble. Il y eut quelques minutes de calme, tout le monde croyait enfin que la soirée se finirait paisiblement. Bah non, faut pas rêver non plus. Ce qui suivit fut l'apothéose de la nuit !

Il faut dire que malencontreusement Anko se trompa dans la commande et donna de l'alcool aux élèves et aux sensei de l'eau plate. Déjà il fallut arrêté Lee, mais ensuite on découvrit que Neji et Shino non plus ne supportaient pas la boisson ! Les insectes de shino non plus d'ailleurs. Euh, pour faire court : personne dans l'équipe Hope ne supporte l'alcool finalement. Le temps que les instructeurs maîtrisent Lee, les genins avaient finit les bouteilles d'alcool.

Naruto dansait comme un imbécile avec Hinata déjà dans les pommes, Sakura et Ino regardait Saï dessiné des choses…Bref, Kiba lui essayait de gober les insectes de shino tout comme Akamaru, Tenten jonglait avec ses armes en riant Neji lui pionçait comme un loir en serrant amoureusement la bouteille vide contre lui, Shino lui ne voyait strictement plus rien de bien et se prit des objets non identifier une bonne quinzaine de fois avant de décider que le sol était assez confortable et Choji lui mangeait des plats imaginaires. Restait plus que Temari et Shikamaru vous en me croirez sûrement pas mais c'est eux qui faisaient le plus peur : ils se comportaient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, je cite : « après toi ma chère, nonn j'insiste les génies d'abord, que dirais tu d'un autre verre ? Pourquoi pas si c'est moi qui offre, Je ne me permettrai pas ! Cette danse vous plairait elle ? J'aimerai bien la danser avec vous ! »

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y avait aucune musique. Alors que les pauvres gérants se terraient sous le comptoir, les senseis étaient en proie à un cruel dilemme : Laissez lee tout détruire et s'occuper des autres qui faisaient très très peur, ou alors ignorer tout ça et eux aussi noyer leurs ennuies dans l'alcool ?

Soudain leur sauveuse se pointa au bout de la rue, la grande la très forte Godaïme passa devant le restaurant avec Shizune !

-Godaïme à l'aide !! Supplia Kurénai au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La blonde jeta un œil torve au bazar devant elle puis sourit de façon très inquiétante.

Titubant un peu, elle s'assit sur un tabouret et lança :

-C'EST MA TOURNEE ! DU SAKE POUR TOUT LE MONNNNDEEUUH !

Finalement Kurénai du appeler les Anbus, et tout le monde rentra chez lui vers 5h du matin. Il ne resta que Féni au resto, qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment il proposa son aide pour le rangement aux pauvres personnes en larmes qui se promettaient de ne plus autoriser une telle fête chez eux. Et ainsi se termina la soirée, laissez moi vous dire que tout le monde demain aura mal au crâne !


End file.
